


My Girl

by perfectromanceinmymind



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little one-shot inspired by karaoke night back in the summer of 2009. The fun scenes at Jake's inspired me to actually write something for the first time in nearly 10 years. LL2 fluff - loved seeing them cuddle during Patrick & Robin's performance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

From her spot in the passenger seat, Elizabeth grinned at Lucky as he got in the truck.

"Admit it, you had fun at karaoke night."

Lucky grinned back. "If you admit you're drunk."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, pouting a little bit. "Am not."

Lucky said nothing, just raised an eyebrow in her direction as he pulled the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Fine," Elizabeth acquiesced. "Maybe I'm a little tipsy."

Lucky laughed. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a bad night," he admitted.

"Ha!" Elizabeth exclaimed, reaching across the cab to smack his leg and emphasize her point. "Told you so."

Lucky just shook his head as Elizabeth leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. "It really was fun though. Patrick and Robin were great." She sat up straight again, turning to look at Lucky. "So why didn't you get up and sing anything?"

Lucky laughed again. "Obviously, you had to have a few drinks in you to be able to get up on that stage, so that rules me out."

"Whatever," Elizabeth said, waving a dismissive hand. "You used to sing to me all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah, but come on Elizabeth, that was just us. Besides, it was another lifetime ago – we were different people then." He was quiet a moment and then continued, glancing sideways at her. "Or I was anyway – I don't think you've changed."

Elizabeth scoffed at that. "Please. You really think I'm the same innocent, idealistic artist I was all those years ago?"

Lucky shrugged. "Okay, so you've changed a little. You're a great nurse, the best mom in Port Charles –" Elizabeth blushed and shook her head at that statement " – but yeah, I think deep down inside that idealistic artist that I fell in love with is still there."

"Maybe," Elizabeth said non-committally as the truck turned in to her driveway. Lucky cut the engine and was out of the truck, coming around to the other side before she'd even managed to get unbuckled. He opened the door for her, holding out his hand to help her down, other hand going to the small of her back, steadying her as she stumbled a bit on the step.

"Thanks," she smiled, turning to walk up the front sidewalk, but he stopped her from going any further.

"So…" he hesitated.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking quizzical.

Lucky took a deep breath. "So, all these years later, something else is still the same, right?" He pulled her in close to him and smiled, before softly starting to sing, "I've got sunshine – on a cloudy day – " he paused and Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yeah," she said. "I'm still your girl." He smiled back and continued, "When it's cold outside – I've got the month of May…"

Elizabeth smiled bigger as she rested her head on his shoulder, dancing slowly on the front sidewalk, for a few precious moments letting herself slide back to the past.

"I guess, you'd say, what can make me feel this way – my girl…"


End file.
